I Am Yours and You Are Mine
by ssjmrxi
Summary: Prince Aemon Targaryen's nameday has arrived. Jon and Daenerys plan to make it as special as possible for him. An old acquaintance appears and is swiftly dealt with. After their son's nameday, Jon and Daenerys spend the entire night in their chambers doing many, many things to each other. Warning: Explicit!


Daenerys woke up excited for the day ahead. It was the day that marked the beginning of the Tourney that was held for her baby boy's fourth name day. Aemon had been excited for days now and she couldn't wait to see his reaction as he watched the joust. She felt her husband's arm, which was wrapped around her waist, pull her closer to his body. She smiled against the pillows as she never thought she could get this lucky. _To have the throne. To have my children. To have my King be the man that I love._ Daenerys felt Jon's lips on her neck and she sighed blissfully. She wiggled her ass against his crotch and felt his hard cock against her backside. She loved beginning the day with sex but today Dany knew both she and Jon had duties to do and couldn't be late because they were making love to each other.

She reluctantly stood up from the bed and walked to the adjoining room, swaying her hips along the way. She heard him groan loudly and it caused a smirk to appear on her face. _Oh, how I love to tease you, my dragonwolf._ She called in her handmaidens who drew her a bath with boiling water just as she liked it. She didn't stay in the bath for long and soon she was ready to begin the busy day. She walked back into Jon and her chambers to find her King waiting for her, bathed and looking handsome as always. Just staring into his loving eyes got her all wet. She wanted to rip the clothes off of him and have her way with him right now but both knew they would have to wait until the evening.

Jon was wearing clothes fit for a King in Targaryen red and black but there was also the Stark Direwolf stiched onto his clothing to go along with the three-headed dragon of House Targaryen. Dany herself was wearing a Meereenese style dress that accentuated her curves. She too was dressed in the red and black of House Targaryen. Winter had come and gone and summer was upon Westeros again. It finally allowed Dany to wear more of her Essosi dresses. She remembered the first time she wore one and Jon was literally gaping at her. Once he had composed himself, it didn't take long for him to get her out of the dress.

Whilst he had gotten used to her dresses showing far more skin than he was accustomed to, she could still see the glint in his eyes that showed he wanted to ravish her right in that instant. It was a look that she reciprocated so it was all the more difficult for the couple to make it out of their chambers without having sex that morning. Nonetheless, they did manage it and they walked hand in hand down the hallway to where their two children slept.

* * *

The guards opened the door to the antechamber for the King and Queen. Ghost was sitting on the floor in front of a hearth, protecting both the Prince and Princess. 'I'll check on Rhaella, you check on Aemon' Dany said. Jon nodded and walked to one of the doors and entered whilst Dany did the same with the other. Luckily for Jon, the servants had already bathed and dressed Aemon.

'Papa!' Aemon shouted when Jon entered the room and ran towards his father. Jon leaned down and picked up his little boy. Aemon wrapped his arms around Jon's neck as he hugged him. 'Today is the day, Papa! I'm so excited'.

'I'm sure you are and you have every right to be. This tourney is being held for you, my son but remember you are a Prince. But that doesn't make you better than everyone else. You have to show the people why you'll make a fine and just King one day. You need to show them that you will always care and protect them. Do you understand?'

Aemon nodded his head as Jon led him out of the room. He looked just like Jon did at his age apart from the fact that Aemon had his mother's eyes. As they waited for Dany and Rhaella, Aemon decided to sit on Ghost, who took him for a ride around the antechamber. The boy's giggles warmed Jon's heart. He never thought he could have this. He never thought he would have children and when Daenerys told him she could never have children, Jon was certain he too wouldn't have children. But then their miracle child was born and around one and a half years later, their second child was welcomed into the world.

'Hey! Not fair, Aemon! I want to ride Ghost too' Rhaella whined when she saw Aemon on Ghost. 'Papa!'

'No-one is riding Ghost. Aemon get off of your fathers direwolf' Dany said sternly that left no option for Aemon to argue. 'Now, it's time for the tourney. Don't you want to get going, Aemon?'

'Yes, Mama!' he exclaimed. 'Let's go!' he said whilst taking a hold of Daenerys hand.

Jon went to his silver-haired grey eyed little girl and picked her up. She could brood just as good as he could but the pout that she currently had was all her mothers. 'Cheer up, Rhae'. She didn't respond to him and he had to stifle a laugh because she looked so much like Daenerys and even more so when she was angry. 'When it's just you and me, I'll let you ride Ghost for as long as you want. Will that make you happy, sweetling?' he whispered to her.

'Yes!' she shouted and received confused looks from Aemon and Daenerys. She kissed his cheek before relaxing in his arms. Rhaella held a special part of Jon's heart. Not only did she resemble Daenerys so much but she lit up the Red Keep like his older sister had done in her youth before she was taken away from the world. Jon loved both of his children equally but he knew if Rhaella asked for something, he would have a harder time saying no to her than Aemon whilst for Dany, it was the same but for Aemon. 'I love you, Papa' she whispered to him, wrapping her little arms around his neck.

Ghost followed them down as they went to break their fast as a family as they did each morning. It was a peaceful atmosphere that vastly contrasted the rest of the Red Keep as servants and household staff busied themselves, preparing for the Prince's Tourney. When they were finished, an Unsullied arrived and told the Queen that an old acquaintance had come to King's Landing to surprise her and that he was waiting for her in the Throne Room.

Considering they still had some time before they had to move to the Tourney grounds, she decided to see who it was that had come to see her. She told Jon and the children that she would be back soon before she walked towards the throne room with a couple of Unsullied in tow.

* * *

The large doors were opened for her by two more Unsullied who stood guard by the door. She entered and told the Unsullied soldiers who followed her to stay by the door. She huffed angrily as she saw who stood by the steps to the Iron Throne. _Daario fucking Naharis._

He turned around and looked at her with smirk. Dany was fuming. _How dare he come here. I ordered him to stay in Meereen._ 'My Queen' he bowed only slightly as he looked at her with undeniable lust.

'Commander Naharis' she said formally. She walked right past him without giving him a second glance before climbing the steps and sitting herself down on the Iron Throne. 'Why are you here?' she said coldly after an awkward period of silence.

'Why so formal, my Queen? I thought you would be happy to see me?' Daario replied, taking a step forward but halting when he saw the fire in Daenerys' eyes.

'And, why would I? I explicitly told you to stay in Meereen and keep the peace there and yet here you are in King's Landing' Dany said.

'My Queen-'

'Am I? Because you defied your Queen's orders' Dany spat. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. She hated that he was here. This was her son's day and Daario would ruin it with his obvious flirting and he would no doubt anger Jon. Dany smirked internally because unlike a previous husband of hers, Hizdahr zo Loraq, Jon was actually a warrior and he would undoubtedly unleash the dragon and wolf inside of him if Daario pissed him off.

'Meereen and the rest of the Bay of Dragons are at peace. My place isn't supposed to be there, my place is beside you' Daario said passionately. 'Preferably in your bed right now' he said with a smirk.

Daenerys ignored that last comment but it did infuriate her that he thought she would ever be with him when she had met the love of her life. 'You've been loyal to me throughout my years in Essos' Dany conceded. 'But I'm in Westeros and your place is in Essos and never beside me'.

'My Queen, let me serve you like I have before' Daario pleaded. He was practically begging and it amused Daenerys. 'I'm sure after a number of years, you have greatly missed my presence in your bed. Admit it, Daenerys you want me in your bed instead of your consort. The things that only I can do to y-'

Daenerys laughed loudly as she walked down the steps. She was finding his words hilarious and it brought a smile to Daario's face. But then she stopped. 'I was laughing at you, Daario not with you. Is that what you really think?' she chuckled. 'I've not missed you once since I've returned to my homeland. My husband has given me pleasure like I have never known was actually possible. It's not even close. He is far superior than you could ever hope to be'. Dany laughed again. 'Like I said, it's not even close'.

Dany bit back a smirk when she saw his fists clench and his skin become red with anger. 'I-'

'You're wrong when you call the King my consort' Dany interjected.

'What?'

'Jon is the rightful King. He's the trueborn son of my eldest brother, Rhaegar. So, the Iron Throne has always belonged to him'.

'You gave up the throne because of someone claiming to be your nephew?' he spat in disgust. 'The Dragon Queen I loved would never have been…so weak'.

Dany just smiled at him. She wouldn't let him rile her up. He was not worth it but educating the man was. 'I gave up no throne. Jon and I rule together as equals and I love him with all of my heart. When I left Meereen, I thought I should've been sad leaving you behind but I didn't. I felt nothing. I never loved you Daario'.

'Yet you kept me in your bed for all that time' Daario pointed out, although his anger at her lack of any feelings for him was almost tangible.

'I did but I still felt alone. Since my first time with Jon I have never felt alone again. I dreamed of him before I even knew him. We were meant for each other. Just accept it, Jon is the love of my life and I never felt anything for you'. Daario was seething as Daenerys stood in front of him. He wanted her so badly. She was his. She had been for so long and no would be King was going to stop him. Before he could carry on with his thoughts, Dany spoke again. 'You wouldn't say he was claiming to be my nephew if your saw him riding Rhaegal'.

'He…He rides your dragon' Daario muttered in disbelief.

'Of course. He has the blood of the dragon. The blood of Old Valyria flows through him. Drogon loves him but Rhaegal is his dragon' Dany said casually. There was fear in his eyes. _Good,_ Dany thought. 'Get this through your head. I am his and he is mine'.

Daario had a dark look in his eyes as he grabbed her arms and roughly pulled her closer to him. 'I will have you again, my Queen. One way or the other'. Dany pulled away with strength that surprised Daario and she slapped him across the face.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Jon had entered the throne room from a side entrance and observed the encounter between his wife and her former lover. He wasn't pleased at all that this sellsword just thought he could turn up here but he knew he had no reason to be jealous. Dany had explained her whole life to him as he had to her as well so he knew she felt nothing for Daario whilst he knew that she loved him. Their conversation was proof of it. But when the bastard placed his hands on Daenerys, Jon decided to make his presence known.

'You're not a very smart man' Jon said as he approached the pair. Daario spun around to see who insulted him whilst Daenerys looked at Jon lovingly for interrupting. _Not that I couldn't have handled it myself,_ Dany thought. _Because I most certainly could have._ Jon was eerily calm but Daenerys knew he had no reason to be jealous but the same could not be said about Daario. He had lost his cocky attitude and smirk when he laid eyes on gigantic white wolf that accompanied the King.

'And you are?' Daario said rudely although he had an idea of who the man in front of him was.

'King Aegon of House Targaryen and Stark' Jon said with a mixture of the icy glare of the Kings of Winter and the fire of the Dragonlords of Valyria.

Daario gulped and looked pale. 'I thought you said your husband's name was Jon' Daario asked Daenerys with a confused expression.

'His birth name was Aegon. The name he has gone by for most of his life has been Jon' Dany explained but her patience was over. The man had touched her and that was a severe crime. _No one but my dragonwolf touches me._ 'I think the time for talking is over, don't you agree, my love?' Dany said to Jon with a knowing look.

'I agree' Jon replied, unsheathing Longclaw. The ripples of Valyrian steel were clear to see and Daario recognised it straight away. 'You placed your hands on my wife, sellsword. _The Queen!_ You said you would rape _THE QUEEN!'_ Jon shouted, now getting incensed. Daario's eyes widened and he quickly drew his arakh and dagger to defend himself.

Before Jon had attacked, he calmed his mind because he knew an emotional fighter would be one who would lose. He swiftly charged forwards and their blades collided. The sound of clashing of steel reverberated throughout the throne room. The movements were swift as neither provided any opportunity to breach the others defence but it was Daario on the back foot.

 _He's good,_ Daario admitted. _Very good._ He was struggling to keep up with the King. Daario didn't expect for Daenerys' husband to be a fighter. He expected a weak man like the one she had to marry in Meereen. However, that was clearly not the case. Perhaps if both were using an arakh, Daario would have had the upper-hand but the King knew how to use his bastard sword and it was far superior to the arakh. It wasn't long until Jon had disarmed Daario and his arakh laid at the feet of Daenerys.

He charged at Jon with his dagger and thrust it towards Jon's chest but he froze before he could. Longclaw impaled his stomach and Daario fell to his knees. Daenerys came up to her husband's side as he removed his bloodied sword from Daario's stomach.

'Daenerys…please' he choked out, blood spilling out of his mouth.

Daenerys had no sympathy for him. Any wishes that he would have a happy life went out of the window when he touched her and threatened her. She would watch him suffer and not feel bad for him at all.

'Ghost' Jon said. The red eyed white direwolf padded along next to his master. He was huge. Daario could count on one hand how many time he had felt fear in his life and right now was one of them. The King placed one hand on the wolf's white fur as he stared into Daario's eyes with a cold look. His other hand entwined with one of Daenerys' hand.

Ghost looked at Jon, silently asking if it was time. Jon gave him a slight nod causing Ghost to run and pounce on the wounded Daario. Daario screamed in both shock and pain as Ghost pinned him to the ground. The snow-white direwolf bared its teeth at Daario, who continued to scream. The screams died down when Ghost ripped out Daario's throat, covering the floor in crimson red blood.

'Take him to the Dragon Pit' Daenerys called out to the Unsullied stood by the door. The King and Queen also heading for the Dragon Pit, whilst sending word to Missandei to keep the Prince and Princess entertained until it was time for the Tourney.

* * *

It wasn't long before they arrived at the Dragon Pit. Jon and Dany didn't keep Drogon and Rhaegal chained but they had told them the Pit is where they will live. Currently the two of them must've been out on a hunt but their riders had called them back on the way to the Dragon Pit. The massive dragons descended when their riders entered the Dragon Pit, shaking the ground when they set foot on the ground. The Unsullied dropped the lifeless body of Daario on the ground by the King and Queen. Drogon and Rhaegal edged closer and understood when Jon and Daenerys walked towards them. They both lowered their wings so that their riders could mount them.

'Dracarys' both Daenerys and Jon said at the same time. Drogon and Rhaegal spat dragonfire on the body, consuming it in flames. Once that unfortunate business was taken care of, Dany and Jon flew towards the Tourney grounds determined to make the day special for Aemon.

* * *

Missandei and the children came to greet them when they arrived at the Tourney grounds. Aemon and Rhaella desperately wanted to ride a dragon but even they knew they were too young for that and hence they didn't pester their parents about it. The family took the seats in the stands. Jon and Daenerys sat down in the seats for the King and Queen whilst Aemon sat next to Daenerys and Rhaella next to Jon. Many lords and ladies of the realm were in attendance as were many of the smallfolk. It was something that was important to both Jon and Daenerys. They wanted the lowborn to know that their King and Queen did care about them and would always have their interests at heart.

Far larger stands than usual were erected so that many more people could attend. However, just from looking at the seats, it was clear which one was for the royal family. The joust began and Aemon was enthralled much to the delight of Jon and Daenerys. After the first bout where a knight from the Reach emerged victorious, two and a half year-old Rhaella climbed into her father's lap. She much preferred to being held by her father than sitting in some fancy chair.

Ever since the King and Queen were crowned, they had gone against the rules that Kings and Queen should go by. They openly showed their affection for one another in public and the Tourney was no different. Jon held Dany's hand whilst the other held onto Rhaella.

Both children were enjoying the joust immensely. 'Papa, why didn't you enter?' Aemon asked after at least a dozen bouts had taken place.

'Because I'm from the North. We don't believe in Tourneys up there' Jon said.

'But…But I want you to enter the lists, Papa! I want to see you win!'

'Yes!' Rhaella squealed and turned around to look at him. 'Please?' she gave him an innocent look that she must've inherited from her mother because it was the exact same one that Daenerys had. Daenerys already knew that Jon would do anything when she gave him that look but now his daughter had it too?

Jon chuckled before giving in. 'Okay fine. I'll practice and I'll enter the next Tourney held here'.

'Yes!' the children exclaimed at the same time.

'Your father would probably win. He's already a great rider like his mother, your grandmother, Lyanna. When he puts his mind on something, nothing stops him from achieving it' Dany said.

'I will win and crown you my Queen of Love and Beauty' Jon said to Dany. He felt a tug on his clothes and looked down at Rhaella. 'And of course, you as well, sweetling'.

'Two Queens of Love and Beauty?' Dany laughed. 'I would be jealous if it wasn't our beautiful daughter that you would crown'.

* * *

There was a break in the joust for lunch. Aemon and Rhaella had their lunch with their cousins along with their Aunt's Arya and Sansa. It left Jon and Dany alone in their solar to have their lunch. Lunch was a dull affair. They spoke of some of the competitors earlier in the day as well as Daario. Jon had no intention of killing him. He told Daenerys that he had no reason to be jealous because he knew she loved him unconditionally. However, when he laid his hands on her and said the words he said, Jon couldn't let it slide. Dany understood and would've had Drogon burn him alive if Ghost didn't rip out his throat.

Time spent as a family were moments Jon and Dany cherished but moments that they got alone were also precious to them.

'Come here' Jon said. He pushed his chair away from the table as Dany stood up and crossed the small distance to him. He pulled her down into his lap which caused Daenerys to giggle.

'You know we don't have the time' Dany said in warning tone but her actions said otherwise as she kissed his neck and began to grind on his ever-hardening cock. Her hands wound through his hair as she kissed up his jawline until she reached his lips. Jon moaned as she bit down on his lower lip before deepening their kiss.

Meanwhile, Jon's hands worked on trying to remove Daenerys from her Essosi dress. He could've just ripped it off but he knew that wasn't the best idea in the middle of the day as they were not in their chambers. Getting frustrated that he couldn't take off Daenerys' dress in the position they were in, Jon pushed it down enough to free her breasts from the dress. He pulled his mouth off of Dany's before lowering his head to her chest. Daenerys leaned her head back as she moaned in delight. Dany held the back of Jon's head firmly against her chest as he placed a number of kisses to one breast whilst he grabbed the other in his palm. He kneaded the breast that was in his hand which made Dany whimper loudly. He flicked his tongue against her nipple and then sucked on it.

'Yes Jon!' Dany cried as she arched her back in the pleasure Jon was giving her. She could feel his cock straining against his breeches but both her and Jon's focus were on her chest at that moment. His mouth was all over her creamy skin, biting, licking and sucking on it. Dany was making lewd noises that only turned Jon on more.

'Fuck!' he groaned against her chest. 'I love your tits'.

'Don't I know it, husband' she responded smugly. They continued like this for a few more minutes before Jon's hands began to lower to her sopping wet cunt. Just as he was about to touch her, they heard a knock on the door. 'Ignore them' Dany whispered in his ear as he rubbed her through her dress.

They heard the knock again and it was louder and more insistent. 'What?!' Dany shouted in frustration.

'Your Graces, it's time for the joust to continue' Missandei said softly.

Daenerys groaned in frustration but she was proven right. 'I told you we didn't have enough time'. Jon huffed in annoyance as Daenerys stood up from his lap and sorted her dress out. Dany was readjusting her dress when Jon came behind her and slapped her ass. 'I want you so much right now'.

Dany yelped and looked back at Jon with eyes filled with lust and desire. 'Oh really?' Dany asked suggestively. She wiggled her ass wantonly against his groin, making him groan. 'You're going to have to wait, my King'. She leaned her head closer towards his ear whilst his body was pressed against the back of hers. 'But tonight, I want you to fuck me all night long. All of me'.

Jon let out a deep breath and closed his eyes at her words. He finally opened them and saw her looking at him expectantly. He nodded his head before grabbing a handful of her shapely ass. 'I can't wait, my Queen'.

* * *

Once both her and Jon were looking presentable again, they walked out of the door and back towards the Tourney. It was a fine day to host a Tourney and it was clear that King's Landing was buzzing with excitement. The smallfolk loved Jon and Daenerys. They had made so many meaningful changes over the few years they have ruled the realm and they were loved by most people. It's natural that not everyone would love the Targaryen King and Queen but most of the realm did.

They rode on a horse back to the grounds where the Tourney was being held. Aemon and Rhaella were already there and were talking with their cousins. When the arrival of the King and Queen was announced, people began to take their seats in the stands again whilst the competitors got ready. Aemon took his seat next to the Queen whilst Rhaella took hers as she sat in Jon's lap.

'Who do you think will win, Papa' Rhaella asked as the two lances clashed.

'I don't know. Who do you think, Rhae?'

'The big man' she replied and a few seconds later, she was proven right. 'Yes! I knew it' she exclaimed before clapping like a Princess should.

The next bout, the loser fell of his horse and landing on his neck in an awkward angle. He crumpled as he fell to the ground causing gasps from the crowd. Rhaella turned away and buried her face into Jon's chest. 'Is…Is he going to be okay, Papa?' she asked in a scared voice. Daenerys rubbed her daughters back whilst Jon held her tightly. After around half a minute, the knight got onto his feet unsteadily but he was standing. The crowd let out a sigh of relief.

'He's going to be fine, Rhae' Jon said. 'Look'.

Rhaella turned around and saw the knight waving to the crowd. Rhaella's smile widened when she saw him looking like he was alright. 'Thank the Gods' Rhaella said.

The tourney continued until it was the final tilt. It was Sandor Clegane versus Ser Jaime Lannister. Ser Jaime, whilst only having one hand, had spent the previous four years practising and improving. Riding in tourneys was one of the few things to have brought the Kingslayer joy in his life and he wasn't going to let the fact he had only one hand ruin it.

The pair broke lances a number of times before finally the brute strength of The Hound detached Ser Jaime from his horse. There was a mixture of emotions from the crowd. The Clegane name wasn't popular after what The Mountain did to the Royal Family but Sandor had proved that he was not a monster and loyal to the crown.

When the King, Queen and the Prince stood up to applaud The Hound, the rest of the crowd cheered for him. Rhaella put her arms around Jon's neck as Jon held her and she watched Sandor pick up the crown of winter roses. He rode over and placed the crown of blue winter roses in the lap of Sansa Stark. Unlike the previous time when a Stark was crowned the Queen of Love and Beauty, there was no shock or silence. Sansa placed the crown on her head and smiled brightly at The Hound. She gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

The feast that evening wasn't particularly interesting for Jon and Dany. Aemon and Rhaella had fun until it was time for them to go to bed. The lords and ladies ate and got very drunk whilst Jon and Dany watched on in amusement. The King and Queen danced with each other before they too decided it was time to call it a night.

* * *

Dany told the royal guards that they can stand at the end of the hallway tonight. Even though Jon and Daenerys have an antechamber in the King and Queen's chamber, Daenerys was sure that her screams would be heard outside of it tonight. As soon as they were past the antechamber and inside their own room, Jon had Dany pinned up against the wall. They kissed each other roughly with a mixture of tongue and teeth.

Daenerys quickly removed her dress as Jon got out of his clothes too. When they were both stark naked, they resumed their passionate kiss. Dany was pressed against the stone wall and Jon lifted a leg and wrapped it around him. He ground his cock against her drenched cunt causing Daenerys to whimper.

'Wait…Jon wait' Dany panted. He pulled back and looked at her with concern. She placed a light kiss on his face to assure him she was fine before she spoke. 'Make love to me first. We can fuck each other all night but first make love to me like you do each and every night'.

His eyes softened and he gently placed her at the head of the bed. He crawled up the bed and was towering over her. He kissed the side of her neck before going lower. He placed kiss after kiss on her shoulder, breasts and stomach until he reached his intended target. Daenerys loved how much Jon showered her with affection. But what she really loved was when he ate her cunt. She had never experienced a man pleasuring her with his tongue in her life before but Jon had shown her new levels of pleasure. And what delighted Daenerys even more was that he enjoyed it. Jon loved placing his head between her thighs and feasting on her, bringing her to orgasm after orgasm. Daenerys realised after their first time together that she never truly knew what pleasure felt like but Jon had shown her. They were the perfect fit. The Targaryen King and Queen. Daenerys felt like they were made for each other and she was angry it took them 22 years to find each other. They had spent the last four years making sure they caught up for lost time and they would spend the rest of their days loving each other.

Jon placed a soft kiss to both of her thighs before licking her slit. 'Gods, you're always so wet for me' Jon groaned.

'Only for you' Dany breathed heavily.

He sucked on her clit making Dany squirm in their bed. He licked and sucked her clit and it didn't take long for Daenerys to begin whimpering. She was already so close but she wanted him inside of her. He grabbed Jon's hair and pulled him up towards her. He flinched in pain for a split second before he found his lips on hers as she tasted all the liquids she was gushing on his face.

'Jon…inside…now' she panted. Jon grabbed her thighs and using his knee, he nudged her legs apart. He placed the tip of his cock at the entrance of her cunt and teased her. He coated his cock in her liquids. 'Please Jon!' Dany begged. Daenerys never begged anyone for anything apart from Jon. Jon was the exception.

At the same time as he moved forward, Daenerys thrust her hips towards him and he found his cock buried to the hilt inside of her. They both moaned in unison and Dany's eyes rolled back for a few moments.

'Shit…You always feel so good' Jon growled as he began a slow and torturous pace. Dany wrapped her legs around him as they stared into each other's eyes whilst making love to each other. Daenerys had told him early on in their relationship that she was once told that love comes in at the eyes. She was proven right because when the pair locked eyes, there was always a look of love between them.

Jon cock thrusted in and out of Daenerys' wet cunt. She placed her hands on his firm ass and pushed him even deeper. 'Oh gods!' they both moaned in unison.

'Fuck!' she cried when he got particularly deep. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure but as always with Jon, the pleasure for outweighed any pain she felt. He kissed her slowly, pouring his love for her into the kiss and she reciprocated it.

They took their time in their first round of the night but their moans were becoming ever louder as both neared their peak. He lowered his head to one of her nipples whilst one of their hands interlocked. Dany arched her back as she cried out in pleasure. Jon bit down on her nipple a little harder and she shouted even louder. 'JON!'

Daenerys felt the walls of her cunt contract around Jon's cock. Her eyes were closed tightly but she opened them when she felt Jon's hand on her cheek. They stared into the eyes of the other as they both came.

'I love you' Jon panted.

'I love you so much' Dany huffed as Jon fell next to her. Their chests were rising and falling quickly but both knew it was just the beginning. They were going to fuck each other all night long in a multitude of ways.

'That was a nice warm up' Dany joked.

Jon laughed loudly causing Dany to giggle. 'It wasn't bad, my love but what I have in mind for tonight will have you screaming so loud, you will wake up the entire Red Keep'.

'Really? Why don't you explicitly tell me what you're going to do to me?' Daenerys asked suggestively as her hand reached down to her cunt.

'I could tell you with words' Jon began. '…Or I could just show you'.

Daenerys eyes lit up. 'But first' Dany said before she crawled down the bed until she came face to face with his cock. 'I'm going to have you screaming in pleasure'. Daenerys knew it wouldn't be like how it is for her when she reached her orgasm but she wanted to hear his loud grunts as she pleasured him with her mouth. 'Do you want that, my love? Do you want your wife to pleasure you with her filthy mouth?' Dany said as she placed a kiss to the tip before holding his cock in her hand, next to her face as she looked up at him.

'Fuck yes!' he said hoarsely.

She stroked his cock with both of her hands and it made sloshy sounds as it had her juices covering it. It didn't take Daenerys long to get him hard again. 'Your cock is perfect, my love' she said before she took it in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his tip causing him to make that sound she loved so much come out of his mouth. She bobbed her head up and down his cock, taking more of it down her throat each time. Jon threaded his fingers through her silver hair. Her braids had come undone and her hair was down. Jon was finding it difficult to keep still due to the pleasure that Daenerys was giving him. When she took the entirety of his cock in her mouth, Jon thought he was going to cum right there and then but he managed to control himself. He thrusted his hips upwards as he began to fuck her mouth.

Daenerys lifted her mouth off of Jon's cock with a loud _pop_. 'No, no, no. I'm in control this round, my love'. She stroked his cock with both of her soft hands and Jon couldn't help but groan at her touch. She crawled up his body and straddled him. He placed his hands on her hips but she batted them away. 'No touching this time' she warned him. She leaned forward, brushing her tits against his chest. Dany grabbed his hands and held them above his head. He could easily have broken free but both knew that wasn't going to happen. She placed a gentle kiss to his lips before she rocked back and let his cock slide into her. She let out a breathy moan right into his ear which caused Jon to tremble. 'Oh fuck' she whispered as Jon's cock filled her up.

Dany took her pleasure as she mounted him and rode him like the dragon they both were. She moved up and down on his cock in a steady rhythm. She kissed him all over his face as her cunt took all of his cock. After a while, Daenerys had almost reached the height of her pleasure. She rode him faster, causing the room to be filled with her moans. Dany knew she was close but her orgasm hit her unexpectedly. She circled her hips against his, causing him to get deeper inside of her and at a different angle. That was enough to push her over the edge and her cunt tightened around Jon's cock. Dany cried out his name once again, even louder than earlier in the night before releasing his hands and falling onto his chest. Jon thrusted upwards a few times before he spilled his seed inside of her cunt once again.

'Jon' Dany said, although her voice was muffled because her face was on his chest.

'Hmm?' Jon replied as he gently stroked her hair and the skin on her back.

'I have a feeling…'

Jon lifted her chin with his hands so they were looking at each other. 'Yes?'

'I have a feeling that we will be having our third child in nine moons time' Dany said with a grin.

'Truly?' Jon responded with a matching grin. Daenerys somehow knew these things. She knew about Rhaella before there were any symptoms of pregnancy. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her further up the bed. He leaned up and kissed her before they settled down next to each other. Their bodies were pressed against each other and their legs entwined whilst they talked. Half the night had already come by as the pair had coupled passionately but both needed a little break before they resumed their fun.

Her tongue darted out to lick her lips when she felt Jon's cock hard again and pressed firmly against her belly. Dany closed the space between their mouths and kissed him as she rolled on her back and brought his body over hers.

'I want you to fuck me' Dany said and then kissed him. 'Hard'. She gave him another kiss. 'Take me however you want' she said as she placed another kiss on his lips. Jon growled in response against her lips. He grabbed her thighs and spread them wide. His seed ran down both of her thighs and glistened her cunt.

'You want me?' Jon asked as he teased her by roaming his mouth all over her body.

'Fuck me!'

Jon didn't need to be told again and he sheathed himself inside of her. They both hissed as Jon's cock filled up her cunt. Her cunt was scalding hot but to Jon it was perfect. He didn't begin with a slow pace like he did earlier in the night but rather, he fucked her hard and fast.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!' Daenerys screamed as Jon pounded into her cunt. Their skin was slick with their sweat from their previous activities. With each thrust by Jon, the sound of their damp skin slapping together got louder and louder. Daenerys felt her orgasm building in her stomach as she thought about all the positions her husband was going to take her in.

Jon hands roamed her beautiful body. His hands were on her hips, stomach, her tits…practically everywhere as he fucked her. Dany couldn't describe the feeling that Jon was providing her with. The closest she could, would've been _pure ecstasy._ She loved it when he was slow and made love to her but she also loved it when he was hard and rough with her.

His hand rubbing her clit had Daenerys crying out again so loudly that she thought perhaps Jon was right. _The whole Red Keep might hear me tonight._ Her cunt quivered as she cried out his name again and was lost in her release that it took her a moment to realise that Jon had placed his hands under her and had lifted her up. His cock was still inside her as he braced her against the wall. Jon placed his hands under her thighs and lifted Daenerys up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

Jon's cock slid into her and she surged her hips forward to meet his. They movements were fast as his cock slid in and out of her over and over again as he pinned her against the wall. Daenerys moaned into his ear but there was a hint of pain in Daenerys moan that Jon instantly recognised. He stopped his movements and looked worriedly into her bright violet eyes. 'Are you okay?' he asked in a concerned tone.

She placed her hand on his cheek and stroked it affectionately. 'Yes, yes. It's just…you've fucked me really good and hard tonight' she said with a wide grin. 'I don't think I can take any more of you in my cunt…at least until tomorrow'.

He smiled and nodded his head. 'Okay' he said as he pulled his cock out of her.

'We're not done yet though' Daenerys said with a spark in her violet eyes. She smirked at him as she stroked his cock whilst he still held her against the wall. 'I want you in my ass' she whispered seductively to him.

Jon closed his eyes as he rested his forehead against hers. His wife and Queen was perfectly _Queenly_ when in public but when they were alone in their bed chambers, Daenerys Targaryen had a whole different side of her that was just for him. Daenerys had told him she always liked to take charge in bed but ever since she had met him, they had tried everything. Things that neither had ever done with anyone else. He brought that out of her apparently.

'Fuck your dragon whore in her ass, my King' Dany whispered and the licked his earlobe. Jon's hands on her hips tightened ever so slightly. He knew it was the game that she played with him but he remembered when Northerners and people like Cersei Lannister called her a whore and he hated it. 'Your dragon slut needs your big, hard cock in her ass' she purred. Jon's cock became painfully hard at her words and as did his breathing. 'I'm a slut for your cock and your slut needs your cock right now. I need you, my King, use me. Please' she begged.

Jon's resolve broke, not that he was going to deny her but he enjoyed hearing her talk when she was playing her game with him. He kissed her hard before unlacing her legs around him and pushing her down to her knees. 'Suck my cock first' he ordered.

Daenerys beamed up at him as grabbed his cock by the base with one hand before taking it in her mouth. Jon had her against the wall and grabbed both hands and placed it above her head against the wall. Although she couldn't show it because her mouth was full with his cock, she was grinning at him. Jon closed his eyes as he received the pleasure Dany was giving him with her amazing tongue and mouth. Her teeth grazed the underside of his cock and he shuddered at the feeling.

'Dany' he groaned. _She is amazing. My wife. My Queen. My love._ With one hand still holding her hands above her head, Jon used the other to fist his fingers in her silver hair. It wasn't tight enough to hurt her because he would never do that but it was tight enough for the both of them. He pushed her head forward, taking all of his cock in her mouth before he began to fuck her face. Daenerys was making sounds that were incoherent as she covered his cock with her saliva.

Jon dropped both of his hands to Daenerys' head, freeing her own hands. She placed both of hers on his butt as she sucked him faster. Jon was moaning her name and she loved the sound that was coming out of his lips. Daenerys managed to pull her head off of his cock and she sucked on his balls. Jon's mouth opened and closed several times as his wife took his balls in her mouth as his member rested on her face. Once she was satisfied with the work she had done, she took him in her mouth yet again. Jon's legs nearly buckled from the pleasure his wife's mouth was giving him so he eventually pulled back from her.

Daenerys looked up at him lovingly as she wiped away the saliva that had dripped down her chin with the back of her hand whilst some also fell down onto her tits. Jon couldn't help but fall to his knees and kiss her passionately. Dany moaned into his mouth as she felt her tongue battle with his. When they pulled back, Daenerys knew it was time and she smirked at him. Jon lifted her up and he walked back towards the bed with her in his arms. He dropped her on the bed before getting on it himself.

Dany grabbed the lantern that was by their bedside. There was enough in the room to leave enough light. She lifted the glass case up and placed it to the side before she used her fingers to extinguish the flame. Being The Unburnt meant that naturally, no harm was caused by the flame. Ever since Jon had been resurrected, he had a greater resistance to heat so she knew the oil from the candle wouldn't hurt him and they had done it many times anyway.

She took a handful of the oil and rubbed it over his cock. Going back to the lantern, she took more oil and spread it across her ass. Jon was captivated by her until he was broken out of the spell as she covered his hands in the oil and brought it down to her ass. He slowly inserted a finger, much to the pleasure of Dany.

She whimpered as he slowly plunged it in and out of her. Her head was thrown back but she wanted more. 'I…I want your cock now!'

'Turn around and get on your hands and knees' Jon commanded.

Daenerys smirk grew. For such a long time, she had hated this position due to Drogo but her years with Jon had allowed her to love it with him. She had been surprised that they hadn't been in that position yet so far in the night but at least they were now. Daenerys turned around and got on her hands and knees. She turned her face to look at him as he positioned himself behind her. She gave him a wicked smile as she shook her ass against his hard cock. He grabbed her hips, stilling her movements. He lined his cock up to her hole and slowly entered her.

Although they had done this on too many occasions to count, the feel of Jon's large cock slowly entering her ass was a sensation that Daenerys could ever get enough of. There was a bit of pain but that was forgotten as the pleasure of having all of him inside of her took over. His thrusts were slow as he allowed her to get used to the feeling of him in her ass. It was nice but she wanted more.

'Jon, go harder and faster' she moaned.

Jon complied and thrusted into her ass harder and faster. Her ass was so tight around his cock and he loved every movement inside of her. He knew that his release would be much greater from the feeling of Daenerys' ass around his cock. He groaned loudly as he buried his cock to the hilt inside of her before pulling back and fucking her again.

Dany's heavy pants and hoarse moans encouraged Jon on further and he continued to take her roughly from behind just as he knew she had come to love. He grabbed her breast with one hand and squeezed it before rubbing her nipple between his fingers. That earned him a beautiful cry from her throat and her back arching. He bucked his hips into her and she cried out again, begging for more.

'Yes! Just like that' Daenerys whimpered. 'Fuck your dragon whore!

Jon grabbed a fistful of Daenerys' hair and brought it towards him so that her back arched and her face was next to his. _Who would've thought that Daenerys has this side of her just for me._ He placed a kiss to the side of her mouth as he continued to hold her silver hair. Her back was arched as he pounded into her at such a rate that it was only Jon's hand on her hip and hand in her hair that was keeping her up. Her ass cheeks shook with every thrust Jon gave to her.

'Fuck, fuck fuck, OH GODS! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK JON!' she screamed as he fucked her so deep and fast and hard whilst the hand that was on her hip, now rubbed her wet cunt vigorously. Her whole body shook violently as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body. He let go of her hair and Daenerys face fell onto a pillow. Her face was down on the pillow whilst her ass was in the air and Jon took a moment to admire her shapely body.

'Don't stop' he heard her muffled voice against the pillow and he had always had a problem saying no to his wife. He slapped her ass, getting a hum of approval. Jon pounded her into the bed, with the occasional slap on her ass until it turned red. She sobbed into her pillow as Jon took her again and again until he too reached his release and spilled his seed inside of her ass.

'Gods, Jon. You're amazing' she sobbed, when he rolled off of her and laid beside her. He took her face in his hands and kissed her sweetly.

'One more time?' he asked her cheekily as he stroked her cheek tenderly.

She laughed. 'I think I'm spent, my love'.

'Sit on me. Take control. Be the dragon you are. I know you enjoy that submissive role for me but I know you love to be dominant too. Ride me' Jon said and with every word, Daenerys eyes became more and more hungry for him.

She hooked a leg either side of him and sat on him. She rubbed his cock against her arse and her cunt. Jon's eyes were scrunched shut but they opened when she spoke. 'Look at me' she ordered. 'You're going to look into my eyes as we fuck one last time tonight'.

She grasped his cock in her hand and felt that it was still hard for her. _Such a perfect cock my husband has._ She guided his cock to her ass. Dany moaned in delight as she felt him enter her. Whenever Jon was inside of her, Daenerys felt like she was whole and she sorely missed having him inside of her during the day when they had to go about their business as King and Queen.

Jon sat back and as Dany rode him fast. Her hair was covered a part of her face but Jon brushed it away so he could look into her beautiful eyes. Dany loved that with Jon they could share who was in control and right now it was her. She rocked up and down his cock, taking immense pleasure as she inserted a couple of fingers into her cunt. She twirled her hips, making Jon gasp her name and it delighted her.

'Come here Jon' she said huskily. Jon lifted his tired body up and Daenerys held him by his shoulders and she bounced up and down on his cock. Their damp bodies were pressed against each other. Her tits bounced up and down in front of his face and he buried his head in them, kissing and licking them. Daenerys felt like she was in heaven or whatever the dragonlords of Valyria called heaven as her ass slid over his cock. Jon spanked her ass again and she squealed as it jiggled. He grabbed a handful of it and helped her ride his cock faster.

'Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. JON!' Daenerys cried out

'DANY!' Jon grunted at the same time and both of them found their release together.

They panted so hard as Jon laid back down on the bed whilst Daenerys collapsed on his chest. It felt like the both of them had run for hours and their bodies were physically exhausted. Daenerys touched the scars across Jon's chest whilst he rubbed small circles across the lower half of her back.

'That was…' Jon began.

'Intense' Daenerys said, finishing the sentence for him. Daenerys felt like she could just stay in their bed for days and she was sure that Jon was the same. Their coupling took a lot of out of them and both were sure there would be bruises and some pleasant aches tomorrow. Daenerys wasn't sure she would be able to walk properly tomorrow but she wouldn't change anything that happened that night because she loved sex with Jon so much.

'You know if someone told me that you have this side to you all those years ago when we first met, I would've thought they were crazy' Jon said as he stroked her hair.

Daenerys laughed as she rested her head on his chest. 'You brought this out of me and I brought this side out of you too' she sighed in happiness. 'I love you, Jon'.

'I love you too, Dany'. He wrapped his arms around her to hold her naked body close to him.

Before they finally drifted off to sleep, they both repeated the words that they told each other each night since they were married.

'I am yours and you are mine'.


End file.
